Worlds' Collide
by WhispersOfStarlight
Summary: This is a SM/BM/OC story. This is just a pilot chapter, though./When another ship from Krypton crashes, holding a unknown woman of royal blood, what will Superman do when his heart is pulled in two different directions? To two different lives?
1. New Arrival

**A.N: I have no idea NO IDEA where this came from. I guess I have just been watching too many Justice League Unlimited reruns. (Oy.) **

**Main reason for this story is I see a ton, I mean A TON of Superman/Wonderwoman stories and a few Superman/Batman stories(Which is perfectly fine with me, although I prefer TF/BM more. ;D) I think I even read one where Superman starts dating Powergirl. (That one is pretty good, I recommend reading that one if you are just not into OCs. It's called SuperPower. It's pretty great.) **

**Why not have a good Superman/OC story, which is what this is. I hope this goes over really well and well if it doesn't, then I will just leave this alone.**

**Also, a good song to listen to while reading this is Collide by Skillet. The story is loosely based on it, very, very loosely.**

**Okay, now that I have thoroughly talked your ears off, lets get to reading! **

**Oh, and please read and review. (It makes me feel loved. XD)**

* * *

><p>BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!<p>

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

BEEP-BEEP!

Batman was sitting at a workbench working on his latest creation when the computer started beeping at him. He was working on a new a batarang prototype that supposedly when fired would become a net. A net even strong enough to take down Doomsday if needs be.

Knowing that it was from the Watchtower, he pulled his cowl up as he activated the com.

"Batman here."

Sure enough, J'onn's voice filtered throughout the batcave in response.

"Batman, there is an anomaly approaching Gotham Bay. It is headed for the same coordinates that Supergirl landed at."

"You mean crashed?"

"There is no time, Batman. I have already sent Superman on his way there. Meet him there and be on your guard. I sense something….strange…about this anomaly. Martian Manhunter out."

Batman shook his head and turned to leave as the elevator dinged signaling an arrival. The doors opened to reveal Alfred carrying a tray of sandwiches and coffee.

Alfred took one look at Batman and then down at the sandwiches, and turned back toward the elevator. "I'll put these back in the refrigerator for your return, Master Bruce. Please return safely."

"Thank you Alfred."

Batman made his way towards the dry dock. _Time to try out my new Aquawing._

He pressed a few buttons on the control console nearby and a large shadowy object emerged from the the cockpit opened, he jumped in and secured the safety harness. He flipped the main switch and the engine roared to life and then dulled to a silent idle. The cockpit shield closed and sealed to become waterproof.

_Now lets see who or what this 'anomaly' is._

~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

The computer within the Aquawing spoke, 'Approaching coordinates now.'

Batman slowed the mini-sub down to a halt. He flipped a few switches and waited as the vehicle surfaced. The cockpit unsealed and opened to reveal Superman floating in the air above him.

"Bruce."

"Clark."

"Have you found out anything about 'anomaly' that J'onn sensed?"

Batman shook his head, "Not yet, it should be entering the atmosphere shortly. J'onn senses something strange about the anomaly. He also told me that it's on the same trajectory as when Supergirl crash-landed."

Superman's eyes widened in shock. "Do you think it…c…could be another Kryptonian?"

"I don't know Clark. It would be a rather long shot, seeing as your planet was destroyed rather suddenly. It could be possible seeing as Kara and Karen made it here too."

A loud roaring rush of air caught their attention.

Batman nodded at Superman, "Right on time. Now if you would, Clark. I would rather NOT have to rebuild Gotham Bay again."

The man of steel nodded back at him, "I'll see what I can do."

He flew up towards the falling meteorite.

_First I need to cool it down. It will be super-heated due to entering Earth's atmosphere at such a extreme speed._

He took a deep breath and when he reached the meteorite, he let it out in a long exhale of ice breath. When it hit the meteorite, steam rolled off it in waves, the surface hissing and cracking as it cooled fast.

It hurtled faster and faster towards the Earth as Superman flew in front of it and grabbed it, pushing back at it, hardly struggling to slowly bring to a halt.

His com beeped, Batman's voice filling his head, "You should take it to the Fortress of Solitude. I'll meet you there. Batman out."

Superman lifted the giant meteorite and set off for the Fortress of Solitude. _I have a strange feeling about this. Oh, I hope you're wrong about this J'onn._

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Superman looked incredously at the Dark Knight. "You want me to do what?"

"It would be much faster for you to destroy the rock with your strength than for us to use cutting tools."

"Bruce, are you sure about this?"

"If it IS a Kryptonian vessel, you won't even dent it. Now start removing that outer layer of rock. "

Clark nodded and rolled his shoulders. "Alright. You might want to step back. You might get pelted with rock."

"Already done, now start excavating."

Superman raised a fist. _Okay, let's see what's inside. _

He let his fists fall onto the surface of the meteorite and within a hour had reduced the rock to dust at their feet, leaving a gleaming bronze-like vessel standing before them. Clark noticed Kryptonian language etched into the front of the ship. He stepped up to start deciphering it.

Batman was the first to speak, "Well, congratulations, it seems as if another Kryptonian has arrived. I'm starting to think your family were the only smart ones on the planet building these things."

Clark shook his head, "No Bruce, this person isn't related to me. I mean the design of the ship is very similiar, but the markings on it are completely different. Come and look at this large marking underneath the inscription here."

"Well what does the inscription say?" Batman questioned him.

Superman looked at the inscription again,

"It states 'Within this vessel sleeps Sa'Arel of the House of Ka-Arel.'"

"So this person is not related to you at all? After Kara and Karen, I was beginning to think the only survivors were your family members."

He stepped up beside Clark and saw a large mark in the middle of all the writing. His eyes narrowed. "This could be what J'onn was talking about when he said strange. This large marking looks similar to a family crest."

"Well, it's much more than a family crest, Bruce." Superman turned towards him.

Batman cocked his head and crossed his arms, glaring at him. "Well, what is it?"

"It's the Royal Seal of Krypton."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay, tell me the truth, that wasn't so bad was it? If quite a few people like this story I will continue it. So please read and review.<strong>


	2. Strange Happenings

**A.N: I have no idea NO IDEA where this came from. I guess I have just been watching too many Justice League Unlimited reruns. (Oy.) **

**Main reason for this story is I see a ton, I mean A TON of Superman/Wonderwoman stories and a few Superman/Batman stories(Which is perfectly fine with me, although I prefer TF/BM more. ;D) I think I even read one where Superman starts dating Powergirl. (That one is pretty good, I recommend reading that one if you are just not into OCs. It's called SuperPower. It's pretty great.) **

**Why not have a good Superman/OC story, which is what this is. I hope this goes over really well and well if it doesn't, then I will just leave this alone.**

**Song for this chapter is Under the Iron Sky(Awesome song. I recommend the remix version done by nervchemnitz on the you tube which is much longer and really good.)**

**Again, please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Before Batman could form a reply, a rapid beeping noise filled the air and in a shower of crackling lights, two figures appeared before them. Before either of them could react, the male figure spoke first.<p>

"I am the High King Ka'Arel of Krypton and this is my wife, High Queen A'lyara. Our planet was on the brink of destruction and we could not bear for our own flesh and blood to suffer. So I had my advisor, Jor'el with the help of his brother craft this vessel and three others to save the next generation of Krypton. We entrust whomever finds this vessel to protect the contents. It contains our most prized possession beside our treasured planet and people. Our beloved daughter Sa'Arel."

Batman shook his head, "Well you gotta hand it to J'onn, when says something's strange, he really does means strange. I don't even know why we doubt his abilities half the time."

Superman placed a hand on his shoulder, "I agree, Bruce, his skills are vastly under-rated. Now what do you say we open this vessel and get her out of there?"

Batman shrugged and replied, "Fine, but if this ends badly, it's your fault."

Clark grinned at him and turned back towards the vessel and pressed a few buttons on the side and another light flashed and the High King and Queen were standing before him again.

"A word of caution…"

Batman's eyes narrowed again, "That's never a good sign."

"Sa'Arel will be very disorientated, she has knowledge of the other Kryptonians, but not of your Earth. You must have patience with her, do not worry she is a fast learner and she absorbs information faster than you can give her. "

The message cut out.

Superman pressed the buttons in sequence again and a loud hiss filled the air followed by a scrapping sound as the ship's door started to slowly slide open. Before it was completely open a small mass tumbled out of the gap, wrapped in rags. Clark jumped forward and caught the small figure in his arms. He lowered her to the ground and gently removed the rags covering her face. He gasped.

_She's beautiful._

She looked about 26 or 27 years old in appearance, give or take the amount of time she spent inside the space pod. Her pale skin was framed by fiery red hair and her slightly round face was free of marks or blemishes. Her eyes were still closed as she breathed deeply, still unconscious, not knowing that she was free. She had a cute petite nose and her lips were a plump, healthy pink.

Clark felt a urge deep inside himself as he stared at her mouth.

_Who would have thought that lips could look so kissable. I wonder what they- _He shook himself of that thought and continued to study the young woman before him.

Her body, although small, was toned and perfectly proportionate to her size. Her hips slightly flared out and melded into shapely long legs. Her chest was not small but neither was it overly large. _She's perfect. Just absolutely perfect._

Clark swallowed hard as he struggled to control the newly raging storm of feelings inside him. He hardly knew this girl and he already wanted her. Badly. _Whoa there Clark. Calm yourself. This is just wrong. You've just barely seen the girl and here you are, acting like a hormonal teenager._

"**Clark, are you okay?" Batman questioned him but no answer came from the Man of Steel. It was as if he was in his own little world. Batman's hands shook slightly as he crossed his arms once again. _This is not good. Not good at all._**

**He watched as Clark looked at the woman with something similar to unadultured awe on his face and before he could stop himself, a snarl rumbled through his throat and he yelled, "Clark!" **

**And when Clark jumped at his voice, it shocked him more than anything. _Why am I so angry at him all of a sudden? _**

Clark snapped his head up to look at Bruce. "Yes? What is it Bruce?"

"I asked you if you were alright. I can see now that you're not. It was like you were in a trance. I think I will take over examining her for any injuries from here, although with her being Kryptonian like you, I highly doubt it. Now if you could take her into the medical bay, I can start her medical chart right away. Or do you need me to carry her, seeing as you can't focus very well at the moment."

Clark's cheeks reddened at his tone. _Great now I'm being scolded like a little kid by Bruce!_

**Bruce inwardly winced at his words not meaning to make them sound so scolding.** **Why was he so angry at Clark all of a sudden? It couldn't have been because he was looking at the young woman, could it? It wasn't as if she wasn't beautiful, it wasn't that at all. She was breath-taking. Even he could see that. _Then why was he so mad?_ It stumped the Batman to no end about his reaction, until he shook his head, filing those thoughts away for another time. _I'll do some more thinking about this later. The mission comes first, personal problems are always second base._**

Batman approached the two of them, but stopped short when he heard a soft whimper come from the young woman.

Superman looked back down at the woman just as her eyes flickered and opened to reveal the most startling eyes he had ever seen.

One eye was a deep forest green whereas the other eye was a haunting shade of liquid gold.

Her eyes widened and she started to struggle against him. She hardly moved Clark an inch with her actions.

Superman was shocked at how weak she was. Even Kara was able to do some damage when she emerged from her vessel. _I better try calming her down before she hurts herself._

Clark took her small hands into his, gasping at how cold her hands were. He started to gently massage her fingertips to allow blood flow back into them as he spoke softly to her so as not to frighten her even more.

"Re Ranik. Tul ret'l, Sa'Arel. E nu Kal'El…Tul ret'l."

She stared at him with a blank expression at first, then it melted away as she smiled shyly at him, placing a hand against his cheek.

Her mouth opened and a soft, breathy voice spoke,"Kal'El. En k'lo."

Then she slumped into his arms unconscious as Clark looked at her in shock. _Did she just.._

"What was that last bit she said?"

"K'lo."

"Well, what does it translate to?"

"It either translates to betrothed or husband, Bruce. I think this whole situation just got even stranger."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, translation time. I just came up with some words. I'm sorry if that offends people, but it's too darn hard to learn Kryptonian, okay? Besides, I have too much stuff shoved into my brain as is. I'm starting to think the 'No Vacancy' light is going to pop on in there if I don't edit what goes in and comes out. LOL XD<strong>_

_**Re Ranik - This means, 'It's okay.'**_

_**Tul ret'l - 'You're safe.'**_

_**E nu - 'I am.'**_

_**And of course the biggun...**_

_**K'lo - husband/betrothed**_

**A.N:** **What's this? Did I just add some Batman angst in there. Why yes, yes I did.(You can tell I watch too much Phineas and Ferb with my kids, huh? Oy.)**

**Okay, so how did you like this one, huh? I hope I answered some questions that arose from the first chapter. Please, please, tell me how I'm doing here. This is the first JL fic I have ever wrote, so criticism is very much appreciated.  
><strong>

**Thanksies!**


	3. More Problems Not Needed

**A.N: Okay, I'm back. I am so, so, SO sorry. I had misplaced my muse for this story for a while, but she is back and hopefully she will not leave me again until this story is done.*fingers crossed* I do have some good news to share with everyone, I will be starting Culinary School shortly...YAY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: More problems not needed...<strong>

Batman looked at both of them in thinly veiled shock and shook his head. "Well, until we figure this out, we should take her to the medical wing for quarantine."

Clark nodded in agreement. "I agree. I will go ahead and take her there. Once she's settled in, I will come back and try and decipher more of the kryptonian symbols on her vessel. More answers could be found in those writings."

"Very well. I'll contact Diana and see if she can assist us." Bruce answered him.

"Good. Contact Kara and Karen as well. They'll be happy to know there's another kryptonian here." Clark stated as he stood up slowly, gently cradling the young woman to his chest. She settled into his arms, snuggling into his chest with a soft sigh.

_I will figure your story out, Sa-Ar_el. _Maybe then and only then, will the truth come to the surface about our link to one another._" He softly walked off to the medical wing, treating her as if she were made of porcelain.

As his steps faded away, Batman picked up a device off a nearby table and moved toward the ship, planning on doing a scan for gamma radiation. After about 5 or 10 mintues of scanning, the hologram buzzed to life once again, causing the dark knight to sign in exasperation.

Again standing before him were the King and Queen of Krypton.

"This last part of the message is for the one known as Kal'El. Kal'El, my daughter is different than most Kryptonians, she hardly speaks and is very gentle, but can be strong should the need arise for her to be. If you should be the one to find her, please protect her and treat her well. Before the four of you were sent on your way to Earth, an arrangement was made between the house of Ka'Arel and the house of Jor'el. If you both have stumbled upon each other, the last request I have as your King is that you follow through with the arrangement. The arrangement made between our two families was that you, Kal'El and my daughter, Sa'Arel would marry and carry on ruling the remaining race of Krypton."

The figures faded into thin air leaving a frowning Batman rooted to the spot.

Just then the hologram device sparked and fizzled. A crackling could be heard underneath the hull of the ship. Fissures of light burst through the hull and Batman only had time to throw his arms up and turn away when the ship exploded violently, sending him hurtling into the wall behind him with a sickening thud.

"Bruce!"

He heard his name shouted in horror and the last thing he saw before his vision went dark were crystal blue eyes widened in shock and worry.

The only thing he could think of was how eerily beautiful they were.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Clark had just gotten Sa'Arel settled into a cot and just stood there bent over her face, studying her. He had to fight not to trace her delicate features, to fight the over-powering urge to see if her skin was as soft as it looked.

Her hand at her side suddenly twitched, then stilled, and then twitched again. The again, this time her whole arm twitched violently and her head thrashed to one side and then the other. Clark took a step toward her, worried that she would hurt herself when a soft buzzing noise caught his attention. As he focused, the buzzing slowly grew to a crackling roar in his head.

Sa'Arel's whole body violently spasmed in the cot until suddenly her body went still. Her eyelids fluttered and flew open as she sat up in a rush. Her eyes widened in fright, and she frantically looked around her until her eyes fell onto Clark's form.

Tears quickly dripped from her eyes as she spoke quickly."Ka'El, en k'lo, tul na fam'n rout'l. Tul na fam'n rout'l!"

_**"**_Jot, jot t'e kau?"

"Tul na fam'n rout'l!" She uttered again as she pointed to the wall behind him. Her eyes had a dim greenish cast to them, the glowing tearstains adding to her otherworldly look. It was then that he realized that she was using her x-ray vision to see through the wall.

He quickly used his x-ray to take a look at Batman's progress and what he saw made him gasp. The ship looked like it was breaking apart and Bruce was far too close to it to be safe.

_**No! Bruce!**_

Superman didn't hesitate as he flew through the wall. It cracked under the force of his blow and crumbled to dust at his feet just as the ship exploded. It was if time stopped as he watched Bruce's body fly through the air and slam into the wall behind him with a sickening thud.

"BRUCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay, yes this is rather short, more of a filler chapter, but I am already working on the next chapter. <strong>

**Again you all know what to do, please read and review. **


End file.
